


Of Dress Suits on Desks

by Mastrmanipul8r (grahamcrakr)



Series: The Of... Series [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Kame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/Mastrmanipul8r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame in a tight fitting dress suit, hugging all of the right curves, panting and disheveled before him on the desk…How could Jin possibly resist such a sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dress Suits on Desks

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains girl!Kame!
> 
> Sequel to Of Newlyweds on Honeymoons
> 
> Fetish: Office!Sex

Life could not possibly get any better than what Jin had been given thus far, or so he believed. It had been half a year since he married Kazuya Kamenashi and he couldn’t have been happier. ‘Although it’s really Kazuya _Akanishi_ now,’ He inwardly smiled at that. And though her last name may have changed, Jin had told her she’d always be his “Turtle-chan.”

 

She joined Jin in his work, becoming one of his advisors on business ventures. Kame, although coming from a rather normal family background, did face a few trials when being accepted by Jin’s peers, believing it would be a “conflict of interests,” but she’d proven herself with her confidence, hard work ethic, and warm personality, easily taking her rightful place by Jin’s side. Of course, Jin’s ego expanded like a balloon and he was all smiles for weeks at his office.

 

Having his wife working with him was just one highlight in their marriage, but certainly not the least. Overall, the “newlyweds”, as Jin still liked to believe them as, were still as lovey-dovey with each other as the day they officially got together, and they hoped it would stay that way for years to come.

 

On this particular work day, Jin was scheduled to have a meeting with his advisors concerning a potential merger with another company. He wasn’t quite looking forward to it, sitting with a bunch of middle-aged men who were wasting breath telling him stuff he already knew. Unfortunately, he could not get out of it as it was his responsibility to attend, but thankfully his dear Kame would be with him, and that instantly made the situation better.

 

The meeting promptly started at 11:00AM, having all of Jin’s financial advisors sitting around the long table and waiting for Jin to start business.

 

“Good morning, men…my lady,” Jin said as he looked at Kame. “We’ve received a proposal from the Kitagawa Title Company to do a merger. Based on our financial standing and fiscal year reports, what do you propose we do?”

 

The discussion continued from there, having Jin proceed to ignoring the old farts around him. He honestly didn’t understand why he’d have to have a meeting in the first place. He was extremely smart when it came to make deals with other companies; his own company would not be half as esteemed as it was today if not for him and his so called “risky” business deals. His father insisted that he had these advisors though, and as much as he disliked it, he couldn’t ignore his old man’s orders.

 

Going back to the meeting, Jin nodded where appropriate or made a thoughtful noise occasionally to make the men think he was listening, but he had his fill of talk. He checked his watch, which read 12:30, and figured it was now time to wrap things up.

 

When Jin had leaned back in his chair, Kame instantly knew that it meant Jin was done listening. She knew her husband well enough to know almost all of his little habits, one being when he clasped his hands together and placed them on his desk, everyone was expected to be quiet and let him speak…which he just so happened to be doing at this moment.

 

“So I’ve heard all of your points, and from what I understand, you think doing this merger will take us down.”

 

Here came the next one. When Jin had his hands clasped together, leaned forward in his chair, and had a little smirk on his face, it meant he was going to do something against what his advisors told him.

 

“I disagree, men. I think we should go out on a limb here and risk a merger with them.” A chorus of groans in disagreement filled the room. Kame stayed quiet and patiently waited for Jin’s last habit in situations like these, the guilt-tripper.

 

“I know it seems risky, but c’mon, where would we be today if not for me taking those chances? That nice holiday bonus check you got came from one of those deals, yeah?” The groans diminished to grumbles and Jin knew he’d won. “Right; so I’ll be contacting Kitagawa soon enough and a deal will be made. Thanks for coming today, guys. Meeting dismissed.”

 

Everyone except for Kame and Jin had left the room. As soon as they were all out, Jin let out a long, relieved sigh. “ _God_! That was so boring…even if for formalities, why do I have to go to these things?” Her husband was always irritated after meetings like these. She knew she’d have to distract him or make him happy somehow, and she knew exactly how to do it.

 

Kame got up and walked over to her husband, planting herself on the table right in front of Jin’s chair. “Well, you _are_ the CEO. You can’t so easily shrug these off.”

 

“Yes, yes, CEO, the big boss…” He ran a hand through his hair annoyingly.

 

Kame purposely crossed her legs in front of him, causing her rather short dress skirt to ride up. Jin saw the movement and didn’t miss a thing. She continued to speak after knowing she had now captured the man’s attention. “There are lots of benefits to this job though.”

 

“Oh really? And what might they be, my Kame?”

 

She squirmed some more on the table top, exposing more and more of her creamy skin to Jin’s thirsty eyes. She stroked the smooth table top with a finger, “Well, first off, you get a really big personal office…”

 

Jin leaned forward in his chair, anticipating her next words. “And you get a lot of privacy to go with it.” Kame was staring straight at Jin now, compelling him to stand up and plant himself in between her legs, putting his hands at her waist.

 

“I think the best part about being the CEO is that you can make love to your wife on this desk right now, and no one can say a thing about it.”

 

Jin groaned aloud after he heard his wife say that. The words alone were enough to help him visualize the situation, and start the beginnings of a hard on. In a rather husky voice, Jin said, “Yeah, those are some rather nice benefits.” He stroked his wife’s arm. “In fact, I think I want to put some of those benefits to use right now.”

 

Kame smirked as she felt Jin press his hardened member against her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. She wasted no time, already starting to pluck Jin’s buttons open to get to his chest, urgently tugging on the material to take it off.

 

Jin happily responded to his wife’s fervent kiss, tilting his head occasionally from side to side to deepen the kiss and explore all possible crevices in Kame’s mouth. He licked and sucked at her lips, drinking in her sweet taste and groaning in growing excitement.

 

Kame finally managed to open Jin’s dress shirt, sliding her hands along the hard planes, scratching against his skin, leaving marks on his flesh. Jin shivered and broke the kiss, panting roughly while staring lustily at his wife. He took the moment to view the flustered woman in front of him.

 

Kame in a tight fitting dress suit, hugging all of the right curves, panting and disheveled before him on the desk…How could Jin possibly resist such a sight? Her skirt had nearly ridden up the whole way, revealing the beginnings her black, lacy g-string. Her blouse was already starting to slide off on one of her shoulders, exposing her creamy skin and the matching black lacy bra underneath.

 

Jin groaned and felt himself harden yet again. “God, Kame, you know just how to turn me on.”

 

She giggled lightly, moving her hands to wrap behind Jin’s head. “I should hope so. I’m your wife after all.”

 

Jin smirked and pushed his groin closer to Kame’s, letting her feel exactly what she did to him. Kame gasped and instinctively pulled Jin closer. “My gosh! So hard…when will I get a taste of it?”

 

Jin groaned again upon hearing Kame’s tempting words. No longer able to restrain himself, he smashed his lips onto his wife’s, earning a loud moan from her. He pushed her back onto the desk top and began to tug at her clothes, wishing to caress and mark up her beautiful skin.

 

As soon as her top and bra came off, he broke the kiss in order to trail wet kisses down her neck and to her breasts. Jin heard Kame gasp as his mouth enclosed over a rosy bud, interchanging between licking and sucking on her nipple until it hardened. As he played with one nipple, his hand flicked and pinched her other one, causing Kame breathing to hitch and her body to squirm underneath Jin. He switched back and forth between her left and right breast, teasing her until she was begging him to go lower.

 

He fulfilled her wish and trailed lower, stopping briefly at her belly button to lick around it and nibble at the edges. Finally, though, he reached the edge of her dress skirt. He tugged it down along with her underwear, leaving Kame fully exposed to his hungry eyes.

 

He kneeled before Kame and spread her legs open to reveal the succulent bud he wished to taste. To tease her even more, he stared at her as he ran his tongue along both of her thighs, then going over it again with a round of kisses. When she whimpered again, he leaned in and inhaled her scent briefly before taking a few sampling licks along her netherlips. His wife whined at his teasing, bucking into his face lightly to show her desire for more.

 

Again, Jin complied and this time inserted two fingers into her vagina, watching them slip in easily from Kame’s slick wetness. He began to thrust them in and out, occasionally hooking his fingers on the inside, rubbing lightly against her vaginal walls, causing Kame to squeal whenever it grazes her g-spot.

 

While he busied himself with marking up her tummy with plenty of kisses, Jin worked up a rhythm with his fingers that Kame was easily following, having her almost slide off of the table due to her thrusts. She had to plant her feet on Jin’s shoulders to keep her in place.

 

“Mmmnngggh~ Jin, Jin I’m so close~” Jin tweaked his fingers in her again, causing her to squeal again. “Uhhnn, yeah~, yeah~ right there, Jin. Please~”

 

Kame was closing in on her orgasm fast. She reached up for her breasts, playing with her nipples to help escalate the pleasure. The finishing blow was Jin leaning down once more and licking at her clitoris, causing Kame to arch her back against the table and cry out loudly in pleasure. Her inner walls pulsed tightly around Jin’s fingers, trying to pull them in deeper. Jin could only wait in excitement for when that was his cock feeling the delicious vice grip rather than his fingers.

 

Jin waited until Kame was coming down from her high before pulling his fingers out of her. They were covered with her juices so Jin licked them off, enjoying the distinct taste of Kame. As he did this, he watched as his wife tried to catch her breath.

 

Her form was beautiful, disheveled from fervent touches, flushed from passion, and glistening with sweat from her exertions. ‘This is my goddess; my beautiful, beautiful wife.’ Jin never failed to admire Kame, brains and beauty all in one. Every time he looked at her, he could feel himself falling in love all over; it was such a wonderful feeling.

 

Kame snapped him out of his stare with another seductive call. “Jin~, it’s unfair that I’m completely naked and yet you still have your pants on.” Not even giving him a chance to respond, she sat up and moved to unbuckle Jin’s dress pants.

 

As soon as the belt was undone, she unzipped him and made him drop both pants and boxers, leaving Jin’s cock exposed to Kame’s sight. She reached out for him, wrapping her thin fingers around his large erection, stroking up and down with a firm grip.

 

When the tip began to weep in pre-cum, she leaned down and licked the tip, dragging her tongue slowly around the mushroom head in a teasing manner. Jin nearly buckled under the pleasure, but he held fast and continued to watch as Kame busied herself with his cock.

 

After licking up the pre-cum, she began to swallow him, bringing as much as she could of her husband without choking. With her tongue she licked the underside of his shaft, occasionally bringing down her teeth so as to lightly graze across it as well. Her hands went down to fondle his soft balls, gently massaging them in her hands and adding even more pleasure to her blow job.

 

Jin’s hands tangled in Kame’s hair, pulling her closer so she could take more of him in. He helped guide her in a speed he found nice, but made sure not to force her too hard; he didn’t want to hurt his wife.

 

Jin could feel himself coming closer to his peak, but before he could even tell Kame to stop, she suddenly deep throated him, causing Jin to choke on his words as he felt the beginnings of Kame’s tight esophagus. She did this to him a couple of times, not long enough of to choke herself, but long enough to eventually get Jin to spill his seed into her mouth. She swallowed every bit. She even licked up what had dripped down his now softening cock.

 

Despite having released once, one look at Kame and how she was still cleaning up his cock was making him hard again. Kame knew this well and continued to lick around his shaft, occasionally making obscene wet noises as she sucked a bit on it or kissed it.

 

Soon Jin was back up and standing proudly before Kame, to which he huskily asked, “Ready for the next part?”

 

Kame eagerly lied back onto the desk, legs already spread to accommodate Jin. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, love.”

 

Jin smirked at that, placing himself in the spot created by the woman in front of him. He positioned himself at Kame’s entrance, rubbing his head a bit against her netherlips to cover it in her juices before he leaned in and gave Kame a searing kiss, sliding into her in one move.

 

Kame groaned into the kiss, arms instantly wrapping around Jin’s shoulders the second she felt him enter; she could never get over how full she felt when her husband entered her, it was amazing. Jin took a few seconds to let his wife adjust, but as soon as he felt her buck against him, he began to thrust within her at a slow and deep pace.

 

It was the kind of pace set between two lovers who wanted to feel fully connected with their partner. It felt so right when they were together, like making two halves one whole. With eyes that never left each other, and hands that gently held the other, love could easily be felt between the two.

 

“Jin, I love you so much.” Kame said with a pleasured smile on her face.

 

Jin lightly pecked her lips and said back, “I love you too, Kazuya.”

 

Kame began to feel the pleasure coil tighter within her, instinctively making her close her eyes and breathe a little heavier. Jin took this as the sign to speed up his rhythm, making it fast enough that it had Kame arching beneath him.

 

His thrusts were powerful and fluid, easily grazing against Kame’s secret pleasure spot. Her breasts bounced with each push within her, capturing his attention and having him briefly lean to tease her nipples again. Her head rolled back and forth on the table from his ministrations, her pants and little moans now being Jin’s distraction.

 

Kame’s hands slid down from Jin’s shoulders to his back, where she began to scratch her nails up and down as her pleasure continued to escalate. “Jin~! _Jinngghh_ ~ ha-harder…”

 

Once again, Jin changed their rhythm, but he also changed their position, grabbing Kame’s thighs to push them up so they could fold close to Kame and then spread them open even wider. It allowed Jin to enter more deeply as well as at a faster speed; Kame’s scream in pleasure reaffirmed the change in position.

 

They continued to buck against each other at this speed, the sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other joining Jin’s grunts and Kame’s escalating moans.

 

Kame was nearing her end, her peak just millimeters away. Jin could feel her inner walls beginning to clench around him and knew to finish up. He always wanted to finish with Kame.

 

“C’mon, Kame, come for me…come for Jin!” He managed to say in between grunts.

 

That was all the incentive Kame needed, feeling herself let go and let the pleasure flow over her in waves. Her inner walls once again began to clamp down on Jin in that delicious grip, and he too let himself go to the pleasure. He released into her wet warmth, filling her with all he had, letting her walls squeeze him for all he’s worth.

 

After coming down from their highs, Jin collapsed on top of Kame, head resting in the crook of her neck. Both were panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths. When Jin’s had evened out enough, he lifted himself enough to look at Kame.

 

She stared right back at him, eyes glazed over in fulfilled pleasure and love. She smiled warmly as she let her hands tangled into the back of Jin’s hair. Jin smiled right back and kissed her on the lips.

 

Moments like these always made him happy, the after-sex cuddling. It was a sweet moment where they could relax against each other and just savor what they had shared together.

 

Just as they were about to share in some more sweet and light kisses, an intercom speaker that was off to one side of the table, thankfully not near them, began to speak. “Akanishi-sama, I hope I’m not interrupting anything too important, but are you and your wife ready for lunch?”

 

Jin reached over and pressed the button to respond to his secretary. “Yes, we’ll be out in a second. Also, call in the cleaning staff and have them clean up a bit of a mess we made in here. Tell them not to question what they’re cleaning up either.” Jin smirked at the last bit; Kame covered her mouth to refrain from giggling.

 

“Err, yes sir, I will do that right away.” And the intercom was quiet once again.

 

Kame and Jin began to slip on their clothes again, helping each other straighten up their looks so as to not appear too disheveled.

 

“Having them clean up our mess…The benefits of being a CEO are great, ne?”


End file.
